


All Fall down

by 0Littlerainshower0



Series: All fall down [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Littlerainshower0/pseuds/0Littlerainshower0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1 Jhiaxus wants to spill Energon however, as the events unfold he finds out some battles are best unstarted and forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fire spread across the forests of Bali. the humans spread out as the flames licked at their heels and made ash out of the grain, the problem is no one could figure out how it started or why it did. But one thing is for certain it was a short trip to famine for the villagers. But a small hope glimmers as it was, all quiet seeing not a silhouette of an insecticon for miles around. a foolish human would see that with a slither of hope that the day cannot get any worse.

Oh how wrong those humans have been. The humans often said those words and traditionally the day deteriorated into chaos...

Very shortly there was a low humming noise from the western mountain. The Insecticons arrived to add to the chaos. This circled the village in the form of black smoke spiraling upwards blackening the usually blue sky causing an ominous chill to the air.

"I suppose a breakfast meal is out of the' question?" Some one complained. Swerving away from the thick smoke as it interferes with his vision. Causing both disorientation and pain, he shook his head free of ash and soot and looking down at the human stampede with very hungry optics. and unfortunately they were going to fast for him to pick out the children. "Aw man I got no suitable prey or nothing' Shrapnel."

"Patience Mouse as soon as we land and find a good sustainable patch of farm. then you can hunt, but we have to get the all clear to land where there is an intact field from Tyranos, Tyranos." Shrapnel chided as he soared next to Mouse who pouted, "Also that is a double negative, negative."

Mouse was about to snap back that is until he heard his communicator go off.

"This is Tyranos your robotic food reporter I have found something." A voice crackled through their communication radio. Shrapnel pressed the button to reply.

"Go on Tyranos, Tyranos," Shrapnel replied back. Motioning for the few behind him to come forward so they can listen to the report, Tyranos was their contact in the basis of whether there is food or if Megatron wanted to 'enlist' them again, or the humans are harvesting crops.

"I found a small patch of wheat that we can land in, but it's not enough for all of us." He replied back, "So we may have to share."

"Wonderful, you know how testy Ransack is about sharing food, food." Shrapnel replied voice laced with amusement.

"You understand the objective of that statement Shraps…. Tyranos out!" He replied cutting off the link

Tyranos crouched down in the wheat field waiting for the others to arrive, a few moments passed as he stood there all four optics looking around for any danger or his comrades. He hoped that the Autobots didn't arrive to hassle him. it was bad enough with only having one arm to work with, but it is worse because there is only one of him, he also had a advantage (that was proved when he arrived on earth a few months ago,) his four sets of optics usually protected by a visor.

"I suspect kickback found the little package I left him." Tyranos muttered to himself nursing a dent in his shin from this morning, "shame he has as much humor as a door nail."

Meanwhile in the air a large swarm blotted it's way towards the coordinates, The swarm its self was completlt enveloped in a discussion;

Shrapnel looked around at the very grumpy Kickback who had not managed to remove the florescent orange paint from his head yet, as to rub salt in the wounds Ransack had teased kickback all morning and took loads of photographs of the wet and colorful insecticon much to the annoyance of the latter having to fly round painted orange.

"Are you still sore about this morning, morning?" Shrapnel asked and received a curt nod from Kickback who picked off orange from his cheek and cursing Tyranos for a million years. "Speaking of which he found us some food, food." Shrapnel added.

Kickback stopped trying to remove the offending paint from his face to stare incredulously at shrapnel, Tyranos was annoying and rather stupid he has no sense of direction; he plows on ahead and gets lost.

"You are joking? Tyranos couldn't find his way out of his bed let alone to a sustainable food source." Kickback replied smirking wryly at Zaion's direction. "But fortunately for us Tyranos is not as retarded as Zaion or as vicious as Ransack."

"Attention all food lovers Autoslaggers have been sighted caution is to be given." Tyranos spoke through the comm. a hint of boredom is apparent in his voice.

"Oh joy gate crashers." Kickback cut in." Where are the coordinates?"

"North by south west…uh on earth," Tyranos replied obviously not concentrating.

"Idiot," Kickback grumbled shutting off the link.

"What's up with you? You are behaving like Ransack on bath night." Bombshell asked.

"Tyranos. He can't get the coordinates right." Kickback replied, smirking.

Mouse however, practically itched to crack a few Autobot heads together in many violently gory ways, which is why many fear him, once Mouse is on the battle field many back off and let him do his job and despite most situations he does it well, well most of the time anyway.

"C'mon already lets go und kick some auto flagger heads!" Mouse shouted, looking around only to see miles of smoke. "What next nuclear soap bars?"

Of course as if on cue Zaion pulled out an ominous glowing soap cake, Kickback face palmed. It was like a conundrum where Zaion would just happen to pull something from his subspace, Just to annoy him. (Although Kickback was already in a bad mood from the orange paint bath earlier).

"Thanks mouse." He said perturbed at the thought of Zaion induced panic.

Mouse grinned. "You're welcome," he replied.

Meanwhile in the wheat field Tyranos spied on the Autobots suddenly his radio started throwing a fit, the Autobots stiffened and stared at the wheat patch as Tyranos hammered it with his fist, this caused it to squeal more, in frustration he poked his head out into the open, all for optics focused on the offending screechy radio.

"You accursed radio," He screeched just as loud as the malfunctioning item, his two left optics suddenly snapped to the side taking in the Autobots and their human comrade.

Tyranos turned his head towards them all optics locked, this blinded him to danger from behind as the crash of a shot rolled up and down them all, Tyranos could only blink as searing pain shot through his systems, energon made its self known out of the corners of his mouth and dripping off his chin, he just smiled as he fell to his knees

In the shadows a figure lowers his weapon to reload as soon as the reload was complete the shadow trailed his blaster to hit between the optics, "Your mine."

Suddenly the figure felt pressure on the back of his neck.

"Now you're mine," the voice hissed pulling the other transformer to his feet and out into the open, not a whisper of sound escaped the present transformers save for Tyranos's pained intakes, now the wound is more noticeable it missed his spark but managed to rip through a major fuel line. But still he smiled.

"Hey Sacky it certainly a bad day," Tyranos grumbled getting up stumbling slightly facing the stunned autobots, as soon as the motion was completed all hell broke loose as Iron hide shot at both Ransack and the mystery transformer hitting the ground near their feet.

"I do believe the human expression rhymes with Ticking Tell." Ransack snapped pulling out his own weapon and started returning fire. "Or…"

"I get the point," Tyranos snapped wiping energon from his chin as he shot titanium tipped arrows at the autobots, "Besides since when do you care about fleshie expletives?"

"Well...Since when did you get to be so clever?" Ransack retorted ducking as a laser flew at his head, it was Bumblebee aiming his weapon at them, apparently taking advantage of the Insecticon's brief inattentiveness

More smoke shot up into the air alerting Shrapnel who banked towards the commotion drawing out his rifle, as he spotted the autobots and started firing at them as Mouse charged barreling into Sunstreaker fangs poised ready to inject paralytic toxin in the stunned Autobot

Mouse hissed savagely, clicking his fangs as though he tasted Sunstreaker's fear it tasted satisfyingly sweet, Mouse was sadistic and longs for fear and also enjoys causing it.

Zaion on the other hand zipped past the advancing Autobots weaving in and out dishing out a good amount of damage to those he could take a punch at namely Bumblebee.

"Is it me or are the Insecticons multiplying?" Bumblebee remarked as he felt his head collide with the floor and the sound of laughter.

"Yes I do believe so," Preceptor answered blasting Kickback out of the sky and onto Bombshell in a tangled heap on the floor.

Tyranos was brought out of battle induced adrenaline rush with a painful thump. As his pain receptors blazed furiously, he gasped, energon splatters the floor as he coughed. this moment of distraction gave Prowl the opportunity to open fire on Tyranos knocking him into the mud.

Mouse meanwhile debated weather to kill Sunstreaker now or toy with him, "You are a feisty little bot ain't ya lets se how much spunk you really have." Mouse grinned injecting his captive with his own venom cocktail.

Sunstreaker struggled wildly and was released and mouse just watched, the name was misleading he was not like what his name suggests; true that name was given to him when he had scanned his 'beast' mode.

"You stupid Insect what did you inject me with?" Sunstreaker spat. trying to focus his optics on the said Decepticon.

"One I am an Arachnid and secondly I like to observe my 'lab rats' and record the affects of any venoms I inject."

Meanwhile the battle raged out of control as several soldiers on both sides received injuries, amidst the chaos the mystery transformer slid away without detection, most of the combatants were to preoccupied to care.

Shrapnel dove for cover pulling Bombshell with him he was hurt when mystery aimed for one of the Autobots possibly deliberate attempt to kill them, Shrapnel watched as more of their army was felled.

"This is hopeless we must retreat." Kickback's voice rang out from the midst of the battle, what ever he said next was drowned out by the sheer racket of laser fire

"A warrior does not flee from battle!" Ransack bellowed over the noise.

"Any sensible warrior would retreat before we lose any more comrades!"

Ransack was about to retort that is until a burning pain shot through his frame causing him to gasp, apparently Mystery snuck behind Ransack as soon as his back was turned and fired right into a fuel line, rupturing it.

"I hate that bot." Ransack Grumbled whirling around and firing at Mystery before receiving a laser to the forehead, knocking him into the mud.

Kickback headed for a bush for some form of protection from the cross fire, as if to make matters worse the main Decepticons arrived adding to the chaos, Kickback Laid Ransack beside him and watched the events unfold from there.

"Oh here comes trouble." He muttered looking at Starscream in particular with a hint of amusement.

"Why on earth is HE doing here?" Ransack rumbled from the floor glaring around, it hurt to move seeing as the laser damaged his neural circuits.

"Oh to give us migraines, " Kickback grumbled looking down at his comrade, noting that if they don't get back to their base, many will go offline, Ransack included. "Just lay still you'll make those wounds worse than they are already."

"Pfft you're not so good your self," Ransack replied.

Kickback faced Ransack looking annoyed.

"Ransack."

"Yes."

"Be quiet okay."

Ironhide managed to blast Zaion off his feet and into the forest, he went over to the unconscious bumblebee to pull the young mech to safety. ducking laser fire and now more from the right as Starscream charged in, blasting at the Insecticons and Autobots.

Kickback hit the dirt as a grenade hit the ground behind their hiding spot t6hrowing a huge rock in Kickback's shoulder rendering it useless, Kickback brought his hand up to stem the flow of energon from the protruding object it pierced his shoulder causing pain and numbness.

"How did we get into this mess? Now we should retreat before someone actually goes offline," Kickback grumbles as he notices Tyranos lying a few feet away, Kickback irrationally dived out of cover trying to reach what was left of his comrade. Full system shut down was imminent.

Mystery shot at Mouse sending him sprawling into the back of Cyrus who was at that time facing off against Jazz. They both landed in a untidy heap on the floor. Mystery then turned his weapon onto Jazz then towards Spike, who tried to dodge the shot aimed at him.

Spike did not know what hit him.

As soon as Jazz turned his back a crash of a gunshot rang out and the sound of a scream nearby. to the horror of the autobot it was Spike's Scream of pain and terror as blood splattered the ground. And all Mystery did was grin evilly heading towards the bushes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Mystery cooed rustling the bushes, searching for something or someone. "You can run but you can't hide!"

Ransack had actually moved from the bushes and into the forest, Mystery knew his target well. he knew the first thing a wounded 'animal' would go into is shelter away from the hunter. This was the whole point of the game to corner Ransack with no way to escape, and then kill him preferably in eyeshot of his comrades.

"Fat Chance." Ransack muttered from under the fern bushes, he was wounded and unarmed and Mystery was hunting him to finish the job he started. "I am not running from him."

"Your leaking Energon insect. you leave a good trail for me to follow." Mystery called out voice louder and even closer this time, in fact it was right over where Ransack was hiding, he only has twelve seconds to move before Mystery blasted the area.

"Also you don't have long before you offline. how about you surrender now and let me put you out of your misery or resist and make it difficult for yourself," Mystery shouted. "COME OUT YOU COWARD AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MECH!"

Mystery was right and Ransack knew it, but overall it turned out to be a pretty good day at first, shame it had deteriorated down to this, wounded and helpless, Mystery knew about them somehow it's not like they had done him any personal wrong..Did they?

"I am no coward, I'll make him pay for that comment." Ransack muttered to himself deeply insulted by the comment.

Somewhere else a large figure loomed in the shadows taking aim at Mystery, of course the latter was too busy stalking Ransack to notice, until the shot fired nicking his shoulder, the action gave Ransack a chance to make a bee line towards Mystery. Suddenly a fire ball ignited the forest splitting the three transformers up Mystery and Ransack on one side and Zaion on the other, although the scene was just as bad out in the open, the human is dead and several other humans are dying

Most of the Autobots have taken to cover and Starscream was nowhere in sight possibly hiding, Shrapnel looked over at his fallen comrades and those who are still standing, deciding it was safe to assume that there are survivors.

Optimus had called a retreat due to the catastrophic battle a moment ago it had cost Spike his life, as they headed home Ratchet had carried Sunstreaker to Optimus's trailer due to the venom Mouse had injected him with prevented any form of transformations or general movements he cannot do a field patch up job because he has no anti venom for situations like this.

Shrapnel walked across the blackened floor to where Kickback was sitting. "We must leave Shrapnel." Kickback said as soon as He saw Him.

"No we can't, we can't." Shrapnel stated. Pointing to what is left of the wheat patch; Kickback shook his head and gesturing to the others.

"If we don't get back to our base we'll lose half of our comrades." Kickback replied grimly pulling Tyranos into a standing position while holding him up. At this point several of the insecticons started picking themselves up from the battle ground most were banged up pretty badly several had already off lined permanently.

"Let's get out of here." Bombshell remarked stemming the energon from a slash on his chest plating, looking around at the others.

Mystery stood at a stand off with Ransack both unarmed, poised ready to strike the other, "A warrior does not run from battle!" Ransack declared glaring.

"Then you are foolish insect!" Mystery shouted back, both were silhouetted against the flames that lashed out behind them trying to stare each other down and also though trying to pin point the other's weaknesses, Mystery had thought his plan through.

"You are right I can't run but unlike most wounded animals I CAN and WILL fight back!" Ransack spat heading right for Mystery, who looked mildly surprised, then it turned to full on shock as he felt a fist collide with his dental plating fracturing it and himself landing hard into the ground.

"You are wounded and why is it you can still stand up?!" Mystery shrieked his scream slurred due to his broken dental plate, he winced as the sensation of pain shot through his jaw line. Mystery struggled to his feet.

"I don't give up and I am very persistent." Ransack answered back taking another swing at mystery, hitting this time his left optic shattering it, "That first punch you got was the grudge of shooting Tyranos, the second one was for being a general pain."

Mystery looked up at the advancing insecticon with a hint of worry. He struggled to reach his weapon the action was stopped when Ransack grabbed Mystery's arm twisting it and pulling it out of its socket, he bent over to his captive.

"Lets see how much this hurts?" He whispered ripping the arm clean off earning a scream from Mystery, Ransack nodded in satisfaction dropping the arm, "A lot actually it seems." He chuckles.

Mystery sat up glaring at Ransack, he slowly pulled out a energon machete and throwing it right at the insecticon's back where it embedded deep into his chassis, Mystery got up twisting it deeper. Pulling it out Mystery grinned licking the energon off the blade and grabbing Ransack by his head turning him over as mystery sat on him while whispered into his audio quietly and with a sickening calmness to the tone.

"Let's just say that was payback for tearing out my arm Locust." Mystery whispered drawing his arm up ready to thrust the machete down into Ransack's spark chamber. "Do me one favour Insect."

"Oh what is that?!" Ransack Hissed back

"Please Die!" Roared Mystery Slamming the machete down

It never got a chance to swing as Mystery found himself thrown into the ground again and his 'captive' flying right at him; there was no time to scream as a fist slammed down onto his helm Hard. Crushing the delicate components within, Mystery then felt a crushing blow hit his torso He screeched as pain exploded out from where his chest plate was struck with such force he heard it shatter. Mystery was forced into stasis due to the pain and severe shock.

"Slag you and all your kind!" Mystery cursed before submitting to stasis lock.

Ransack stood up covered in energon, his systems flared with pain as the energy rush wore off, casing him to fall backwards looking up at the sky he cursed the whole fiasco and the whole planet in general, getting up on his hands and knees first before standing up and heading to where Zaion must be located.

"As if the day cannot get any more annoying," He muttered, heading northwards.

Kickback meanwhile gathered up his comrades. While he was keeping is optics out for Mystery; he also had that feeling that he forgot someone. That did not matter to him as he got ready to fly back to base; the day was a complete mess. Mouse, Cyrus and Tyranos are wounded, Ransack is missing and presumed terminated and as though things can't get any worse Starscream appeared. landing in robot mode in front of Shrapnel, smirking.

"Your food hunt not working bug?" Starscream asked taking in the human casualties with contempt, Shrapnel was unfazed he gathered himself up put a hand to a cut across his nose component and glared right at the seeker.

"Why are you here seeker, seeker?" He asked unnaturally calm despite the extremeness of the situation and the threat of Mystery who would undoubtedly try to finish them off one by one.

In the far of distance Zaion came out of the woods. More like crawled out dragging his broken leg behind him, leaving a trail of fluid behind him as he came over to Kickback who looked surprised

"Zaion where is Ransack?" Kickback asked fully aware of the answer.

"Vanished." Zaion replied unhelpfully, "A fireball erupted just as the blow of doom was about to be blowed."

Kickback sighed looking around at all the dead humans and now smouldering forest then back at Starscream, who's smirk grew wider at the assembled Insecticons.

Zaion tested to see if he could stand on his leg. He stood but later regretted it as it gave out sending him sprawling onto his back, grumbling Zaion stood back up balancing on one leg. Zaion grinned at Kickback who rolled his optics at the larger insecticon.

"Captain insane seems to be ok; I can't say the same for your other 'friends'." Starscream chided with a cruel smile most of the Insecticons exchanged glances.

Zaion glared, "Well If that trigger happy lunatic had not shot Tyranos; Ransack wouldn't have disappeared." He grumbled looking annoyed, "One more thing. I am hungry." He added. His anger dissipating slightly and Starscream already irritated at the days events taken place so far he restrained from killing them all.

"Mighty Megatron needs your assistance bug." He said turning towards Shrapnel.

"So, What is in it for us, for us."

Meanwhile ransack had managed to get as far away from the previous battle ground trying to distance himself from Mystery to avoid any more damage to his person, obviously he can take care of himself but he was now unarmed. A bush rustles and something flies straight at Ransack, knocking him into a tree and pinning him there.

"I want the data pads to the null void chamber!" The transformer spat taking out a probe like object that sparked ominously.

"Don't have it, at least not any more Jhiaxus." Ransack replied triumphantly, Jhiaxus scowled activating the probe.

"Oh now that's a shame. Looks like you're not going to talk. So I'll ask again; where is the key to the null void?" Jhiaxus replied coldly adjusting the probe controls.

Ransack said nothing.

"Do you know what this is insecticon?"

"Let me guess, a big pole with a round thingy on top?" Ransack questions back.

"Cheekiness gets you nowhere boy." Jhiaxus responds. testing the probe on the bark inches from Ransack's head, burning the bark clean off the tree, "You don't want to get this in to your internals do you? He asked sweetly. "Now where is it where is the null void Key?!"

"I ain't giving it to you now and I certainly won't give it to you if you poke me to death." Ransack growled amused by the expression on Jhiaxus's face. but silently cursed at the slip of the vocaliser.

"Slag."

"Oh so you do have it...Hand it over bug!"

"No."

"Last chance," Jhiaxus said growing weary of the insecticon's stubbornness. he set the probe under Ransack's armpit, "Tell me now and there will be no reason for you to get hurt….yet."

"What ya gonna do talk me to death?" Ransack asked with a small chuckle, Jhiaxus seethed furiously.

"So you are a wise guy huh, you are as irritating….no more annoying than that Myriah kid; you are going to give it to me." Jhiaxus stated setting it to high voltage, "Even if I have to offline you."

"And I will continue to deny you the key, either way Jhiaxus." Ransack said smugly only to earn him a shock of his life as the probe made contact with the wires under his arm joint, he hid his pain from his voice. "By the smelters that hurts!"

"Now then tell me where the other Insecticons are?" Jhiaxus asked holding the probe in place, looking for answers.

"I rather eat road kill." Ransack spat back grabbing Jhiaxus's shoulder and pushed him off and trying to distance himself from the crazed Transformer.

Jhiaxus managed to keep his footing hissing at the Insecticon before him. Snarling but staring at the ground thinking of a good plan.

Ransack on the other hand decided he would slink away. Unnoticed, this was against his programming but some times the best thing to do in any given situation is to flee as quickly as possible.

"Scraplets," He cursed making a run for it or at least tried to. He was not the quickest of the Insecticons but at least he got a good distance from Jhiaxus and Mystery. Making a beeline towards the field, "A quiet day having lunch is too much to ask apparently." He continued to complain; Mostly to himself.

Kickback spotted someone coming for them he got out his rifle but relaxed as he saw who it was but he also noticed the state Ransack was in enegon trailing behind him, and if it was possible to tell he was in a panic.

"What's up with you and why do you have energon coming from your left servo?" Zaion asked, falling flat on his face because of a broken leg. "It also looks like you just seen a ghost."

Ransack turned around to glare at Zaion, "A ghost. Are you out of your crazy mind, It was Jhiaxus." He spat waving his arms in a temper, clipping mouse in the face with his own arm in the process.

"Ow! Ransack watch where you are swinging your servos!" Mouse yelled from his new position on the ground, "Jhiaxus? Are you sure he is not your uncle?"

Shrapnel frowned at the mention of Jhiaxus.

Oh ha ha very amusing," Ransack replied not at all amused. He sounded like a raving Looney right about now but right now he did not care he wanted to rave and rant about the encounter.

Shrapnel looked over, concerned because of all the scratches and dents all over his comrade's body, but at the same time to see his friend alive was reassuring.

"Insecticons…." Shrapnel began pulling Mouse to his feet and noting Ransack swaying on the spot. "Lets go home, home." He added as he took off with Kickback, he went into stasis a few moments ago.

"Finally you have some sense." Mouse chided, grinning despite his now cracked dental plates.

Shrapnel chuckled slightly looking behind him to see if the others caught up in the same fashion, "You know mouse, mouse." He began.

"What Shrapnel?" Mouse replied with his own question.

"Ransack is not lying about Jhiaxus, Jhiaxus." Shrapnel answered, he decided to continue at the look on Mouse's face, "Not really, he did know him. He was one of the mercenaries Jhiaxus sent after the DRA. Ransack after a while and quite naturally turns on his 'comrades' and joins the resistance, resistance." Shrapnel explained.

"He did?" Mouse asked looking over his shoulder at Ransack. "How does Jhiaxus know that we are here?

Shrapnel nodded, "Yes. Jhiaxus had found out quite a lot about us, about us." Shrapnel began trying to find the right words; he thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Mouse chewed on Shrapnel's answer for a while, "Shrapnel." He began. "What are we going to do about Jhiaxus?"

"Mouse lets not worry about that just yet, just yet." He replied looking over his shoulder. As Starscream was coming right at them, "What we must worry about is getting our comrades back to base, base."

Cyrus decided to use a smoke screen. This helped them get some distance away from starscream, not a lot but quite a distance.

"Well." Cyrus began. "This is a pointless day, like a Shakespeare play."

"Cyrus shut up with the lame wheelie act. You are as pathetic as the real thing," Ransack grumbled. Most of his body ached all over due to the 'cattle prod' hitting his neural wires and damaging them.

For the remainder of the journey, they rarely spoke; they continued to fly all through the rest of the day. Occasionally Kickback would tell Zaion to quieten down (although this could be seen as reversed.) They arrived a little past sunset in bali. It had been a long day for all concerned.

"Bout time you came back Shrapnel." A voice rang out as the convoy of still functioning insecticons landed at the entrance to their nest. "What the frell happened?"

"Not now Skywing we need to get our wounded inside." Bombshell chided, shifting the now unconscious Cyrus into a better position. Skywing nodded stepping aside and allowing the injured to pass.

Skywing was the CMO of the colony. This is more of a burden than a proper job considering Zaion the resident lunatic keeps destroying the common room area on a regular basis and nearly him self in one instance.

"Okay bring the worst off into the med bay. As for the rest of you…where the frags have you been?" She asked heatedly, Skywing was also a worrier.

"Skywing listen." Bombshell replied to the CMO's hysteria perfectly calm, "We have been looking for food and we ran into trouble."

"Get in before I give you trouble." She snapped. A very small grin played on her face, "You know, today I managed to get some work done while you were out 'playing'." She added slinking off to collect some equipment.

Bombshell walked in to their den. Which was a huge cave with tunnels carved through it; several data pads were strewn across the makeshift table. Standing there Bombshell looked over at the huge screen and a very small illustration of him tacked to the corner. Bombshell looked at it for a second.

"Skywing you never cease to amuse me." Bombshell muttered quietly.

A sound of muttering made him tear his optics from it to see a very annoyed Tabior the ladybug, he was a technician and rather moody.

"Slaggit Why does every one trail their fluids all over the place?" He grumbled. Looking at the weevil and his usually pallid face flushed scarlet. "Oi! I just cleaned there." He snapped

Bombshell shrugged, "Give it a rest Tabior. The mess you call it is from our dying comrades, Skywing is bringing the stuff as we speak."

Tabior looked miffed but stood quietly. Looking at a spot on the monitor, He was spitting mad at the tiny speck of 'dust', that was Tabior's obsession. Cleanliness and all things neat, Tabior disliked most of them but he is quite tolerant of Shrapnel.

"I keep telling you I am sick of tiding up your bedding every single morning!" Tabior snapped.

Almost tolerant but that is just Tabior's temperament. And right now he was really pissed.

Finally Skywing returned with the medical tools. "Bombshell seeing as you are stable I'll work on you first…oh and Tabior get out of the med bay!" She said and Tabior Did as he was told but looking as though he wanted to throw bleach at her.

"Hold still. I rather not have Tabior scream at me for making a mess." She said rolling her optics.

Bombshell chuckled lightly. It was at the tip of his vocaliser to ask her about the tacked image. But considering that the emperor moth was armed with a arc welder he decided not to. Instead he allowed Skywing to continue her work.

Ransack was waiting for his turn. Tabior mopped the floor looking pissed off. "Leaks she says, LEAKS I like to leak some sense into that femme!" He spat furiously scrubbing a hole in the floor. Ransack at this point had started to nod off. But jumped as Tabior's obnoxious voice reverberated in his audios.

"It sounds as though you are being a tightwad. As usual," Ransack rumbled from his chair, not noticing Tabior short circuiting.

"TIGHT WAD, TIGHT WAD!" Tabior screamed brandishing his cleaning utensil at Ransack furiously, "Says the locust who makes a frellin' mess after I clean up after the last DINNER OF DOOM!" Tabior bellowed.

Ransack moved his head away from the energon coated mop. "Yeesh I said I was sorry." He said weary of Tabior's scrappiness. "Besides manners are for Autobots."

"You never cease to annoy me." Tabior growled lowering the mop, looking at the Energon puddle under Ransack he nearly had a conniption fit. "YOU ARE LEAKING GET YOUR SELF A TOWL OR AT LEAST WASH!" He hollered.

The door banged open there stood Tylin the Head Technician, she was pissed, "Tabior what's got you so worked up about now?" She asked dragging the said bot into the room. Ransack shrugged before going back into a bored stupor.

"Now that should do it." Skywing spoke for the first time since she began her patch up work a few cycles ago. Bombshell flexed his repaired arm and twitched his fingers.

"Skywing," Bombshell began. He decided to ask her why she has a picture of him on the wall; he wanted to be subtle about it "You do know I know about that picture of me on your desk."

"Oh that it was for a medical referencing." She replied covering up the slight flush in her cheek plates.

"Uh huh and any particular reason it is tacked to your desk?" Bombshell asked again.

Skywing was about to answer that is until she heard the sound of gun shots ricocheting off the walls, it was too precise to be Ransack, but too erratic to be Zaion. Besides they were wounded. That leaves only one explanation someone has gotten into their hide out.

"Bombshell now is not the time. Did you hear that?" She squeaked in alarm as the roof came down, burying them in mud and steel both them and anyone else in that section.

A figure loomed above them as they were forced into stasis. Cackling the being picked them up and took them to a hover ship out side.

"Sir we have the insects." A solider announced saluting to the figure.

The figure stood into the light, it was Jhiaxus, he smiled as Tabior was thrown in last, and this gave him intense satisfaction. Revenge was sweet even if it is at the expense of other Decepticons, he longed to destroy the resistance.

"Mystery was expendable but my Mercenary wasn't." He said closing the cargo doors. "Take them to Mydra battle fort and be careful I like my victims intact."

"Yes sir!" A soldier saluted, Getting in the cockpit. Jhiaxus followed opening a letter box window to view the prisoners. He saw that this was the same scenario thirty million vorns ago.

"Looks like events are repeating themselves once more." Jhiaxus intones, looking back at the prisoners, smirking at Skywing and Tabior they will quite easy to break. His renegade Mercenary will be more difficult. And Kickback Jhiaxus scowled.

"A walking padlock, not one person knows how Kickback thinks..." Jhiaxus said. "Unless we have someone who does...as a matter of fact we do"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Jhiaxus drummed his fingers on the dashboard, bored. He captured the Insecticons, but they were too many of them to interrogate at any one time. He looked back at they were still unconscious. Jhiaxus looked around them all, his optics flicking from one face to another. Most were hidden in the shadows. He turned away, looking at the now vast ocean of sand.

The trouble was that they are a lot smarter than the decepticons credit them for.

Most of the time anyway, besides there were a few that he wanted anyway.

Skywing stirred, flexing her wings as she tried to get off Bombshell. A careful observation could tell that she was flushing furiously; they were on top of each other. She eventually wriggled off and was now sitting back to back with Tyranos, but she noticed something is a little off with her friend.

Very soon Kickback onlined; he looked at the spiraling darkness. He wriggled against the chains that bound his arms together, thinking better of it he sat still, deep in thought. He chanced his luck and tried to stand but a soldier noticed this, bringing out a cattle prod like object. He hit Kickback in the back of the helm with it.

"Sit down and be quiet!" He spat, pulling it away and pushing Kickback down again.

Kickback groaned as the throb in the back of his head throbbed more as he grimaced. Holy pit spawned demon it did hurt. He made sure his attacker didn't see that it did. Kickback just glared at the soldier. Jhiaxus looked back around he made sure to hide is pleasure in a scowl.

"Enough Steelcrunch we need them alive, but if you be so kind as to warm them up for me." Jhiaxus chided but had a cruel smirk plastered on his face, he patted the unconscious Zaion on the helm. Kickback scowled at Jhiaxus who only grinned wider.

After a few minutes a turret formation loomed into view, larger with each mile the hover ship took. The fort contrasted to the blue sky. Soon it was in view it was black and very dull. The windows were grimy.

"Bring them." Jhiaxus ordered walking past the draw bridge, tapping the numbers of access in to the worn out key pad. There was a beep and the doors swung open.

Steelcrunch pulled the last of the insecticons out of the cargo hold, throwing them into the sand. He also beckoned another soldier to the area to assist handling. Just in case the larger ones wake up.

"Dune come an' help me with the prisoners." Steelcrunch ordered the other larger soldier, who grunted in response.

Dune stomped over and looked at the captives, picking up Skywing and putting her over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" He asked starting towards the fort, Steelcrunch nodded as several technicians picked up the other prisoners' carrying them inside.

Very soon they were standing in the vast entrance to Jhiaxus's palace like fort, several flat display screens decorated the walls, and it was very similar to The Vackastan city with one difference. It was less inviting there was a stained pool of energon decorating the wall, a hapless victim or a traitor no one wanted to find out because knowing Jhiaxus their energon could be called the new wallpaper.

"Put them in the dungeons once they all are awake, and then we shall begin the interrogations." Jhiaxus ordered stepping towards the prisoners; patting each of them on the helm, looking triumphant. "Lets see how far we can pry them till their minds break apart…Take them away!"

The soldiers saluted dragging them all to the underground prison cells stuffing them into separate cells. All the soldiers had to do now is stand back waiting, and that is what they did. Fairly soon several of them stirred, scuffling around trying to find their Bearings.

Shrapnel woke up first it took him a second to realize that he was in a very small dingy cell and water dripped on his head. He was weaponless and had his hands tied behind his head, glitch mice scurred from corner to corner looking at their newest roommate.

"I feel like I have been hit by Prime's truck and a giant forklift combined, combined." He grumbled sitting up and trying to escape the constantly dripping water. It was harmless, but it was irritating to listen to.

Shrapnel looked around the catacomb of cells and various torches scattered around. There was hardly any light to go by despite the glow of green from the torches provided. Shrapnel kneeled at the barred entrance to his cell straining his neck to locate the others. Easier said than done, apparently the guards placed them all several cells apart.

Not a good scenario but alas it had to do, they were going to get out and escape. The only question is how to do it; they could use private com links with each other. The nature of the catacomb formation made it impossible to drown out static interference. Right now, that was not the only concern.

"Ah you are awake, good. Jhiaxus wants to talk to you and all of your little friends." Steelcrunch said opening the door to Shrapnel's cell pulling the said Decepticon out and dragging him towards the exit, but what the soldier didn't see was Shrapnel place one of his shrapnel balls in a niche in the wall.

"I am sure it will be a great chat too then, then?" Shrapnel grumbled wryly. He threw the detonator inside the cell that contained kickback without the guard looking. While the guard dragged the insecticon out and into the main throne area, Shrapnel plotted to himself. Once the interrogation was done the others will be informed.

Jhiaxus sat on his throne as Steelcrunch came in dragging Shrapnel. Jhiaxus scowled thinking about his questions to ask. On one hand he caught their leader, but wait wasn't Venom their leader? So where did Shrapnel fit in to all this?, As soon as Steelcrunch delivered his prisoner did Jhiaxus look up, with a face set ready for answers.

"Listen to me insect you better answer me truthfully." Jhiaxus sneered. "Otherwise the outcome could be dire." Shrapnel scoffed at this threat.

"Dire as listening you gloat about how you got into our nest and took us to this place, this place?" Shrapnel answered only to receive a back hand from Jhiaxus.

"Do not cheek me insect!" Jhiaxus bellowed remembering the confrontation with Ransack earlier that morning. It was so close too he was a hair's breadth away from the void key. "You are lucky that I did not annihilate your whole team!"

"Oh boo Jhiaxus is sore that one of us outsmarted him, him. Like that Myriah kid, kid?" Shrapnel replied in a questioning manner as the eerie green light shone down on them casting jagged shadows on the stone walls.

Jhiaxus seethed at the mention of his old arch nemesis, the greatest rebel in history, not one of the schemes against him worked. Eventually one ambush worked and Myriah's long free reign was over. He was murdered along with his friends, those that did not go into hiding at least. Several of the rebels are in his grasp; he just didn't see it yet.

Somewhere below their feet several of the Stasis locked insecticons came online, Kickback had remained quiet for quite some time, naturally he usually kept quiet but this time he was in a cell on his own. This is very different Kettle of fish altogether.

"If you are not in stasis say Aye." Kickback called out from his cell, this was greeted by a scraping sound from the cell in front of his.

"Where are we?" Ransack asked grouchily from the other side. "More importantly why can't we eat in a little privacy?" He added.

"No idea but a little less noise please Ransack, I need to think of a plan," Kickback smirked then frowned as he processed the first question, "No clue but whatever Jhiaxus wants from us it can't add up to anything good."

"No duh, so any of your famous escape plans?"

"No. Ransack I am an espionage spy operative not Houdini, usually you never listen to my plans you go and blast the place before I even finish my idea." Kickback pouted.

"You should concentrate on the point of doing than the long winded theory and the mathematical gobbledygook…what a pointless waste of energy I tell you..." Ransack replied facing Kickback.

"You never really listened in the meetings concerning Arithmetic did you? You were too busy arm wrestling Cyrus." Kickback shot back, the frown turned into a smile. "You are so annoying you know that don't you?"

"That's me in a nutshell." Ransack stated very slightly flattered while taking in the surroundings before continuing, "How are we going to get out of this one Kickback?

Kickback thought hard tapping the floor with his knuckles and rubbing his chin and Ransack looked in slight interest. Fairly soon he tapped the bars with his fingers and took in measurements and comparing it with their measurements. He scowled slightly.

"Our helms are too big to fit through the bars." He stated after a while.

"Not all of us Skywing's shorter and thinner than we are." Ransack chimed in. "Her helm is pointy."

"Don't you go around talking about Skywing like that!" Kickback scolded. But looking quite startled at what Ransack meant. "You're a Genius!"

"It is? I am?" Ransack replied back first affronted then in utter astonishment.

Kickback frowned on one hand being able to at least get an intelligent answer from ransack was quite unexpected. This gave Kickback the terrifying notion of that the locust was actually extremely smart and doesn't like showing that he is, or at worst possessed.

"Is it me or are you a little embarrassed that I revealed your genius?" Kickback answered grinning he knew that as long as they kept talking the less likely for one of them to panic.

Ransack was about to retort with his own cheeky comment thinking better of it kept quiet, very quiet. Two guards walked by at that moment prodding Kickback away from the cell bars.

"No talking." Steelcrunch ordered replacing his prod into its holster unfortunately he did not notice Ransack taking it back out again and aiming the prod right at him.

Steelcrunch had no time to react as searing pain shot out across his chassis; he turned around to see his prod shoved up his rear port sparking wildly.

"Oh you didn't dare." He said weakly.

"Oh yes I dared." Ransack replied.

"Oh doesn't anyone listen to my plans." Kickback said with mock concern as Steelcrunch falls flat on his face.

Kickback realized there was a detonator beside him he looked at the device and pressed it. There was a gargantuan explosion a second later causing several pillars to crack clean in half as metal shards ripped through it. Unfortunately it was not enough to bring the roof down, it did wake the others who either cursed or screamed shrilly in panic.

Skywing looked around as the bars on her cell disintegrated into dust, she ran out grabbing the keys from Steelcrunch. She freed the others.

"To arms!" Kickback shouted grabbing a club shaped rock and headed for the upper floor the others in tow.

"Let's bring the place down." Ransack added brandishing the cattle prod threateningly. Heading for the left and disappearing out of sight.

Shrapnel landed hard on his aft as Jhiaxus punched him again, and then quite suddenly the ground shook as the rumble of the explosion vibrated around them, knocking him right of his feet. Shrapnel climbed to his feet, Grateful for the distraction.

"What in the name of unicron's skidplate was that?" Jhiaxus shrieked. He found out as the alarms blared and soldiers swarmed around almost trampling Shrapnel, who managed to get out of the way.

On the lower and upper floors chaos reigned as the insecticons and the fort troopers fought valiantly against each other, Kickback swinging his makeshift weapon back and forth looking for a opening for the blow needed to offline one of them.

Jhiaxus noticed mouse head towards the vault that contained their confiscated weaponry, he was about to run at Mouse that is until he felt a searing pain blast through him.

"You!" He screamed as he spotted Ransack.

"Yes me." Ransack replied looking triumphant. Holding the cattle prod aloft like a light saber, "I would like to return the favor." He added clubbing Jhiaxus with his fist in the jaw.

"You are going to pay for that!" Jhiaxus screeched holding his now fractured jaw, "you betrayed me for that resistance army. What was it called? Ah yes the Decepticon Resistance Army!" He added getting up close to Ransack, foreheads touching.

"Ugh get to the point Jhiaxus!" Ransack snarled this however earned him a kick in the midsection and then sent him skidding into Shrapnel in a heap.

"Is that to the point enough insect?" Jhiaxus spat coming closer to them both. Shrapnel looked from Jhiaxus to Ransack.

"What did you do to frag him off Ransack, ransack?" Shrapnel asked as he landed flat on his back grunting in pain. Very soon Jhiaxus was upon them both, sneering evilly. He hardly noticed a shadow loom over him with a big boulder in his hands.

"I dunno he is just spazzing because I broke free of his stupid mind control." Ransack grumbled in response. This made Jhiaxus angry.

"Well if you had followed my orders instead gallivanting with stupid little sparklings. You wouldn't be in this situation!" Jhiaxus bellowed, kicking shrapnel away and then. Without warning shot Zaion who was behind him in the chest.

"Whoa!" Zaion yelled in surprise and pain. He hit the floor.

Zaion had fallen on to his back; his chest now had a huge blast hole right above the spark chamber. Energon seeped into the slab floors, staining the grot seals green. The slabs nearer to him had been completely washed with internal energon.

Jhiaxus sneered looking at Kickback then at Zaion leering towards the larger Insecticon, Digging his heel into the blast wound. This enticed a scream of pain, Jhiaxus smiled.

"Jhiaxus Leave Zaion out of your little vendetta" Kickback shouted, trying to get towards Jhiaxus. He had just come from the west wing door and he just saw what happened.

"So you think you can take me on?" Jhiaxus spat, giving Zaion a painful kick in the side. Looking back up to the three insecticons, he grinned. "Well?"

"Oh! You are really askin' for it- "Ransack began, only to be grabbed by Kickback, who shook his head. He smiled as Tabior walked up.

"Oh lookie it's the demon janitor." Kickback pointed out. Ransack gave him a look as to say shut up.

Tabior paid them no heed as he ran from one dor to another. He did not stop to bust a gasket at the energon spillage.

"What's Tabbies malfunction?" Kickback asked.

Don't ask me. Ask him." Ransack replied pointing his thumb at Jhiaxus

Jhiaxus arrogantly swaggered up to them both. Ransack felt a shiver up his spine strut, for the first time he was terrified. Not because of the situation at this moment. But of the catalyst that started this all.

Jhiaxus was just about to speak, and then there was an audio shattering explosion. This caused the upper floor to cave in on them. Dust swirled into the air as several slabs of rock fell trapping them into the ground.

"Shrapnel, Kickback are you okay?" Tylin asked alarmed, she fell onto the rubble denting her chest in the process; she got into a kneeling position, placing her hands on the ground for support.

"Tylin... Is that you?" Zaion asked pulling off a boulder from himself. He looked worse for wear, his left wing had a extra corner. "What exploded?" He asked after a while

Several floors above pandemonium reigned. Sounds of explosions and screams that could rival starscream sounded out, Jhiaxus's shock force tackled Tyranos and Cyrus into the ground. This was after the centre of the floor gave out to one of Shrapnel's grenades.

Tyranos managed to tumble Dune onto his back. The hole was dangerously unstable; the two combatants didn't seem to care. The sound of crumbling caught their attention as the large cracks in the floor tore open. Sending Dune and Tyranos over the edge, fortunately Cyrus grabbed Tyranos before he fell.

"Cyrus you really are my hero." Tyranos said bringing out two extra arms below and under both damaged and intact shoulder joints. Dune on the other hand tumbled towards the ground.

"Tyranos I thought you had one arm?" Cyrus replied, clearly bemused.

"I do but I used to have four. What surprised?" He razzed as he managed to climb up, pulling the extra two arms back around his back, hidden under his loose fitting wings.

Cyrus snickered but this lighthearted moment did not last. More soldiers swarmed the area, catching the two of guard. One ran at Cyrus, knocking him down through the hole and into the undamaged floor below. Tyranos was left to take on the swarming soldiers... Alone.

Tylin tried digging where she thought she heard Kickback groan. She wasn't suited to this job, this was a desperate situation. The insecticons trapped under all these debris could easily have been killed, or wounded.

"Kickback, Zaion?" She shouted. Her hands scrabbling at the large stones trying to lift them, "Ransack! Where are you three?"

She heard a stifled moan and a hand shoot up from a pile of rocks, fairly soon Ransack burst forth, shaking dust and gravel off his helm. He looked aggravated by the whole situation.

"What the frag happened THIS time?" Ransack growled. Looking a little worse for wear, Tylin looked around as Kickback's hand appeared. She ran over to him. She attempted to move the boulder pinning Kickback down.

"As far as I can tell the roof caved in. so quit being picky and help me shift these!" Tylin hissed in half hearted attempt to be angry. She often couldn't pass off being annoyed, not while Ransack was around at least.

"Well this is the second biggest plan backfire to date." Ransack replied looking sour, "This is so much like Operation: Caffeine."

Tylin snickered, "You nearly drowned in coffee..." She began trailing off. The after effects weren't to pleasing, Ransack ended up being pumped full of… caffeine.

"Does the word caffeine mean anything to you?" Ransack asked, as his optic band lit up in what would have been a wild cheeky grin.

Tylin had to smile. But her attention went back to Kickback, who was surprisingly escaped with minor injury. She sighed in relief as she did a field patch up on him. She turned her attention on the surroundings, the room was wrecked and there was no sign of Jhiaxus or Zaion.

Suddenly another huge explosion rocked the foundations, knocking her off her feet and into a pile of rusted metal. It pierced her armor causing energon to gather around where one piece of flying metal dug in causing more injury.

"Oh that looked like it hurt." Ransack observed, disinterestedly.

Tylin scowled over at Ransack before pulling a shard of metal out of her arm. She stemmed the flow all the while reaching her comrade's side.

"Very observant of you Ransack," Tylin growled. Half amused than anything else.

"It is as obvious as day." Ransack retorted, looking around and down at Kickback. Who had a wide smile on his face. Ransack looked puzzled or as puzzled as someone with hardly any features can get.

"You like her don't you?" Kickback asked, smiling. This made Tylin flush blood red.

"Nah he doesn't not in that sense." she replied, looking at Kickback fixing a dent in his shin. Once that was complete she moved over to the rubble furthest away from her. Digging around, suddenly without warning she was blown backwards by laser fire, jhiaxus emerged from the rubble. An insane gleam shone in his optics, their immediate doom.

"Oh slag not again." Ransack hissed, "Once someone is down they usually stay down."

"Yes indeed captain obvious." Kickback ground out not impressed. "Wait where in the pit is Zaion?

Jhiaxus trained his rifle on Kickback. Smirking slightly as the fort shook with another explosion several floors up causing rubble to rain upon them. The jailbreak ran smoothly well sort of. The actual excape went without a hitch; the hard part is getting out of the fort ... alive.

With some trepidation Tylin looked up barely online, she watched as Jhiaxus level his gun at her face. Several nasty descriptions of her assailant came to mind. Minger was one of them; of course she would never say it out loud, well almost never.

"Any last words?" Jhiaxus asked, pulling down the safety.

"You are a minger!" Tylin spat. Loud enough for Kickback and Ransack to hear, this caused them to spring into action, "You are going down."

Jhiaxus noticed the flurry of movement, not from the two insecticons going at him but from below him; Zaion's hand flew up and grabbed Jhiaxus by the foot. Zaion hung him upside down. Zaion's grin was apparent.

"Impeccable timing as always," Kickback chided. Standing up as Zaion threw Jhiaxus into the wall. They all fled well Zaion was struggling to keep up. Kickback on the other hand was miles ahead. They came to a fork in the hall way, Tylin was the one who decided to split them all to go in different entrances.

"Kickback you take the centre one, Ransack take the right and Zaion you follow me." She ordered. She ran down the hall she chosen all the while Praying that the others were okay.

She wound up in a big area with more corridors, she mentally screamed. She ended up in a massive labyrinth. Her optic twitched as she picked the left corridor, Zaion at her heels. She found to her absolute horror she was back where she started. That would have been fine in the long run, But .… this was not the case, she was entirely lost.

She ran straight into Ransack who ended up in the labyrinth after a minute of wandering around. In fact he walked into the maze shortly after Tylin had wandered out. She saw him walk into a corridor to the right only to appear again from the left.

"What in the slag?" He growled. He was exactly in the same area of the fort again. To make it worse drones had followed them and now it was twice as bad and confusing as before.

"Surrender now or be exterminated!" A drone beeped. Alerting them, it sounded from the centre corridor. Tylin ducked into a corridor

"What is that supposed to be … a Dalek?" Ransack asked himself quietly. Dashing to a corridor, it was the same one Tylin was in, who bumped into him sending them both onto the floor with a loud yelp of shock. All was silent. They gathered their bearings.

"Tylin!"

"Ransack!"

They had yelled at the same time, this was a mistake. The drone blew the corridor walls into Swiss cheese; the drone looked like a large pepper pot. Ransack knew Jhiaxus very well … to well for his own good. It got them into this mess. Tylin on the other hand ducked behind a boulder.

Both of the drones now chased Ransack all over the catacomb labyrinth, most of the time the drone would wind up chasing its self, the chase continued. That is until a sonic pulse shot out of nowhere short circuiting the drones, Tylin and Ransack.

"Look what we have here, two insects and a class 4 drone." The figure said. Pulling the said 'machine' and the two Insecticons, into his den as it where. He tried both Ransack and Tylin up back to back. He then took their weapons.

He extended extra arms to grab hold of some tools and he set to work on dissecting the drone, dilibratly ignoring the processers. He looked up at the two insecticons, taking in their appearance; they looked like they could overwhelm him. With teamwork, the figure didn't mind. Reccently, he infiltrated the area Catching Jhiaxus off guard, more than once.

"Class 4: Drone with16 gigs of memory, simple weapon systems, with an eyestalk to boot. Jhiaxus has been busy." The figure, mumbled. Turning to the other captives, "These two are in other words; totally different."

Upstairs, the now scattered forces of the insecticons were outnumbered. But still they fought valiantly, lazer fire flying this way and that is until one of the insecticons threw a firework at one of the offending soldiers: Blowing the mech's head off.

"Poor Atom, at least he went out with a bang." One of the soldiers commented ducking a round of firecrackers aimed at his head. Mouse cheered as he lobbed small rockets at a crowd of soldiers. Jhiaxus had a horrible feeling of déjà vu. He had a slight haze of a memory of a few children, storming the tower.

"Oh I see now these insects are copying that rebel." Jhiaxus snarled. Clenching his fists, the vivid sounds of fireworks and the single optic of his old arch nemesis swam in front of his vision. Jhiaxus paused, he stared around. He saw no sign of Ransack.

Jhiaxus dodged a team work drop kicks from Skywing and Shrapnel, sending them flying out of the window. Jhiaxus turned his attentions on Tabior who was holding a giant firework rocket right at his face. Jhiaxus sneered, daring the lady bug to hit him.

Tabior lit the fuse, while aiming it right at Jhiaxus. He was serious, this reminded Jhiaxus of Ransack's betrayal. Except for the use of the firework, in the manner that his mercenary turned on him was gorier than this.

"Put the firework down before you hurt yourself, young lady!" He said, undeterred by the situation at hand, on Jhiaxus's part Calling Tabior a lady was a bad move.

The rocket flew out of Tabior's hand heading right for Jhiaxus. He had a second to duck from the shrill blur of red. It blew a hole in the wall; this caused the ceiling to cave in. This was it the whole place was coming down. The boulders that made up the ceiling thundered down upon them.

Most of them scattered as the boulders nearly squashed them. Widow and Tyranos descended from one of Mouse's web threads. They both ended up seriously wounded, the soldiers had shot Tyranos through the chest plate. The mech was fighting unconsciousness. Tabior looked over to the huge hole left by the rocket his mouth was open. It made him look like a goldfish. Bombshell brushed off a thin film of dust and ash from his chasis.

"Tabior You are full of surprises." Bombshell said, grinning.

"I learnt from the expert." Tabior replied, referring to Ransack.

Tabior had made it a project to try and read the locust; this would have enabled him to predict the next hive catastrophe. It backfired. Tabior never tried again. Ransack on the other hand started to experiment with Uranium, Widow his partner in 'crime' helped. Then there was the tunnel within a tunnel, which was the biggest major backfire to date. It took all of the clone army to dig not only the gruesome twosome but the entire Technical team. Try explaining that to Venom.

"Tabior earth to Tabior, come in." Mouse said, rapping the lady bug on the helm. Tabior had zoned out, his train of thoughts derailed violently as his helm was tapped in quick succession.

"Tunnel within a tunnel is the worst idea ever." Tabior grouched, he did not notice the looks he had received.

"Ransack's ideas are rather odd." Mouse chipped in. This conversation had ended suddenly as the walls started to crack, the splintered stone raining upon them. It was coming down.

"No time to dilly dally, we have to get out of here." Tabior shouted dodging the large stone shrapnel. He hated to leave the wounded behind, but he thought self preservation came first. He looked out of the hole made by the rocket. It was a sheer drop into the sandy wilderness.

Down in the catacombs, two insecticons remained offline, the stranger shut off their systems. This is to stop them from escaping. The said mech looked up at them as he finished dissecting the drone. He decided not to kill these two off; they would make excellent bargaining chips on his home world.

The mech got up and walked over to his 'prisoners'; he kneeled down so he was optic level with Tylin. He examined her. Poking his fingers in the seams of her armor, he seduced this is how he can access her spark chamber. He pulled off the metal covering her chest just so he can take a peek at the strength of her spark pulses.

Once the mech is certain that Tylin's systems are working well, He resealed her chest armor. Then with some trepidation he moved over to Ransack, who to the mech's astonishment looked eerily familiar. He shook off the cloudy memory and did the same to Ransack, but differently. The two Insecticons had different armor. The mech pulled off the armor exposing the spark, this one had only slightly stronger pulse than the femmes. Typically a Cybertronian base design.

Frag. He thought growling lowly. He was expecting a bonded pair, this made his employer pleased. These two however were not. The female had prepared herself for bondage. The male had not. This was most perplexing for him.

"Interesting, the female seems prepared to bond link, but the other one does not." He said resealing Ransack's chest armor back into place.

Upstairs there was panic. So much panic, it was like a swarm of hornets attacking a random human. It got to the point that many of them; fled.

A second rocket had smashed the main support beam holding the fortress buttresses erect, holding the building steady. Without this the fortress was starting to cave in. It had started to cave in anyway but without the supports the building was as good as destroyed.

Mouse and Bombshell each took one of their wounded to the edge of the hole as more of the celing collapsed. Cyrus was killed by a laser to the neck. His body had not been recovered; they deduced that Tylin and Ransack was amongst those mortally wounded.

Tabior had stated blandly to Shrapnel that they were dead. Shrapnel couldn't understand earlier in the day, they were shot and nearly killed by Mystery. Ransack had gotten out of that one easily. But why was this time so different?

They had no time to look for them. They had to get out of the building ASAP otherwise they would be buried under the rubble.

Tyranos's self repair systems activated finally knocking him into stasis. Mouse wrapped him up in webbing and lowered him down into the sand below. Bombshell, Skywing and Tabior leaped down landing with a crash into the sand.

They all ran from the predicted 'collapse zone, once they were in the safe zone, they looked on in agahast at the spectacle

Disaster struck. The tower collapsed with Mouse and Tyranos still inside, the others watched as the fortress collapsed on top of their friends, the shockwaves of the initial collapse knocked them onto the ground.

"Ring a ring a rose's pocket full of posies. At shoo, at shoo. We All fall down." Sky wing recited, looking at the now partially collapsed fortress. Her face was twisted in grief. They lost their comrades, but they managed to bury Jhiaxus. That was a good thing right?

The now mangled fortress stood haphazardly in the desert. The left flank still was erect but in peril to collapse. This was a glimmer of hope, this had momentarily came and gone as that too started to crumble, until there was nothing left but rubble. The remaining insecticons knew that their comrades are dead. They refused to believe it.

Skywing, Bombshell, tabior and Shrapnel stood there silently. The cold hard facts come crashing upon them, they were dead those who did not get out in time. No one spoke a word as the reality of it all sunk in.

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it." Tabior spoke at last, staring at the rubble. Out of all the things in the world he wanted to happen this is not one of those things.

"We have to at least look for them, they could have gotten out." Skywing said trying to approach the site of the fortress.

Bombshell grabbed her by the arm pulling her back, it was unsafe Jhiaxus was amongst those trapped inside. If by some misfortune that he survived, they will all be in mortal peril. Skywing tried to wrench her arm free from his grip. At last the grim reality sunk in.

"No," She managed to say, finally realizing her friends were gone.

Tabior pulled himself up to his full high, he decided he'll leave the area; he waited for Skywing to get a grip on herself. He figured that they may be in more danger here, they are a few and any autobot or decepticon ambush may finish them off.

Fairly soon they set off, loads of questions passed through their minds. Hardly anyone spoke, the day's events made them silent and pensive. The sheer shock of seeing their comrades die in front of them made them reluctant to start a topic of conversation.

Half of the time the topics changed to the debate of the highly 'Autobotican philosophy of the matrix and sentient beings. Tabior had been the quietest of the survivors, all the times he had been a horrible git to many of them. He was upset that those who he often fought with were gone. It made his job fun.

They reached a range close to the Decepticon base, Shrapnel opened up a comm. Link to the Nemesis. The fight knocked his come system off line. Without that they were all lost. They all knew they were going to die one way or another.

Skywing spent most of the journey in silence. She had not overcome the fact that half of her family is gone. Kickback and Zaion were like brothers to her and now they are gone.

"We need to call Venom. He has to know that this had happened." Bombshell remarked. He had not spoken for so long. They forgot he was even here.

"That would be a cheerful call: 'Hello Venom hey today; most of our friends died'." Tabior hissed lowly.

Bombshell glared at the ladybug, his nerves were frazzled and this Insecticon was stomping on them with his sarcasm. Tabior was upset because usually he was at war with Ransack about cleanliness and stupid ideas.

Without him Tabior was lost and Bombshell knew it. Even Tabior knew it.

"What else can we do?" Bombshell asked, "It's not like we can wish them back!"

Tabior said nothing, Bombshell was right. They can't wish them all back. This is something they all had to get used to.

The morale was at a all time low, they were still reeling at what happened. But they had to look at the positives now. Their friends may be lost, but they still have friends to call friends.

"You are right, let's save ourselves. Let's go home." Tabior said for once cheerful.

They all disappeared into the foliage in the out skirts of the desert. Taking refuge under the lush ferns, as the sun sets in the horizon. Signalling the end of the day, and starts a uncertain future for them all.

They had no idea that they are being watched, a bird was circling around the area.

The future is very uncertain.

The End, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net


End file.
